Our Very First Christmas Show
Our Very First Christmas Show is episode nine in season two of Full House. It originally aired on December 16, 1988. Opening Teaser The family is in the living room, posing in front of the Christmas tree for a family photo. See Quotes. Synopsis The Tanners are on a flight to Colorado to spend Christmas with some relatives, which Danny has spent months planning. After wishing viewers of Wake Up, San Francisco a Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukkah (or Chanukah), and to make sure they do not miss out, he has decided to tape the festivities using his camcorder, from the suitcases being loaded into the living room to the plane itself. Even Jesse's parents, Nick and Irene, get in on the fun. However, they run into trouble because of a blizzard, which forces an emergency landing at an unfamiliar airport, and they are forced to spend Christmas in the baggage claim room, where everyone thinks that it is ruined this time around. Nick tries to get Jesse to kiss Becky (who had been expecting to go to her hometown in Nebraska for Christmas) under some mistletoe. D.J. is upset that the gifts they brought along on the flight have gone missing. Stephanie just is upset when the Santa she sees, after tugging his beard, turns out to be Joey. Danny explains to her that since Santa cannot be everywhere at once, so Joey is one of his helpers. But that provides no comfort to her at all. Then, when everyone complains about different things (like what they don't have; see Quotes), Jesse gets tired of their sour attitudes and tries to warm their hearts (as a few Christmas songs play as inspirational music) by reminding them about the true meaning of Christmas (see Quotes and Trivia), and (as the music stops) turns everyone's sour moods sweet by leading everyone into singing "Sleigh Ride". Not much later, everyone settles in for a long winter's nap (with the very audible sound of snoring). The next morning, Michelle, not knowing that Danny was sleeping on the conveyor belt, accidentally pushes the button that starts it up (which elicits laughter and applause from the studio audience). He comes out, covered in snow, with Jesse joking that Danny was really dreaming of a white Christmas. When Jesse sees his "little Munchkin" already awake (and pushing the button that stops the belt), he wakes everyone else up, and everyone else is glad that it is Christmas morning... even if they are stuck in an airport. And that does not stop Becky and Jesse from kissing under the mistletoe (which elicits a "WHOO!" from the audience). While he is still there, another woman comes up and kisses him too. Then, the real Santa Claus shows up, allows Stephanie to tug his beard for confirmation, and shows them where the missing gifts are; but little does everyone know that he is actually Lionel, the man during the flight whose toupee upset Michelle (who thought it was a cat and tried to pet it). As a gift to the whole family (and possibly everyone else in the airport), in addition to revealing the missing gifts, he leaves behind a laptop computer with a message for Stephanie (see Quotes and gallery). Everyone opens their gifts and sings a Christmas song (see Trivia), but then changes to " " to please Michelle (as the EP credits appear—followed by a special holiday ending). Special Holiday Ending "Happy Holidays" is written out in green script, with "From Our Family To Yours" fading in below, complete with a border of red and green snowflakes, made to resemble a Christmas card (not shown in the syndicated version). Quotes the teaser: the family is standing in front of the Christmas tree for a photo. Jesse: Here we go. Let's go, Danny. Danny: the camera Okay, this is for our Christmas card. Everybody look merry, peaceful, and joyous the timer. Here we go he goes to join the others. Everyone, say: 'Christmas cheese!' Everyone: 'Christmas cheese!' phone rings. D.J. & Stephanie: I'll get it they both try to answer it. Jesse: No, no, no! grabs Stephanie, while Joey grabs D.J. Come on. Here we go. picks up Michelle and Jesse is still holding Stephanie. Danny: Smile! camera takes the picture, with everyone looking awkward but happy (see infobox photo). ---- [Danny is in the living room, filming his greeting for the Wake Up, San Francisco viewers.] Danny: Hi. Merry Christmas and Happy Chanukah/Hanukkah to all you viewers of Wake Up, San Francisco. I'm off to Colorado for the first annual Tanner family Christmas reunion. But through the magic of home video, you're gonna see it all, starting with our Christmas tree. turns his attention to it. Look, there it is; unfrocked and fire-retardant. And, of course, with the traditional smoke-alarm angel on top. ---- comes downstairs as Danny is filming. Danny: Ah, here comes my daughter Stephanie. This happy little girl is what Christmas is all about. Stephanie: unhappily Daddy, I don't wanna go on this dumb trip. Danny: Steph, the camera's running. Try to be a little bit cuter. Stephanie: a fake cutesy, happy smile and tone I don't wanna go on this dumb trip! voice Daddy, Santa will never find me in Colorado. He knows I live here. Danny: Trust me, Steph. He'll be there Christmas morning. Stephanie: Well, just to make sure, I drew this map. shows it to the guys and points everything out. Well, just to make sure, I drew this map for Santa so he can find me. It's got the North Pole, "You are here." And San Francisco, "Stephanie was here." And Colorado, "Stephanie will be here Christmas morning." And this is a bird named Tony. ---- Michelle's bedroom, D.J. finishes helping Michelle put on her shoes. D.J.: There, perfect. Michelle, could you keep a secret? Michelle: Okay, D.J. D.J.: Great, I've been dying to tell someone. I found out where Dad hid all our Christmas presents. I just happened to be wandering through the crawlspace in the attic. Guess what? I'm getting my new CD player. Stephanie's getting her roller skates. And you are gonna be rolling in new toys. Michelle: Toys! D.J.: You promised you wouldn't say anything, remember? pretends to zip her mouth and throw away the key. Michelle repeats this gesture to make sure she herself understands. ---- the plane, as everyone puts their baggage in the overhead compartments or under their seats (per crew member and safety video/card instructions), Danny videotapes his daughters. Danny: And here's the Tanner family getting ready for liftoff. D.J., tell us what's going on. D.J.: I'm getting ready to buckle my seat belt and return my seat back to its original upright position (also per instructions). Stephanie: I made a sign for Santa. "Stephanie on board" (see Trivia). Joey: Look, Michelle, we're gonna take a trip with all these nice people. Say, "Hi, people." Michelle: Hi, people. Joey: Isn't this exciting? It's her first trip on an airplane. Passengers: to a wide shot Ooh! (But Jesse thinks they're taking it a little too seriously and calms them down.) Irene Katsopolis: back to her seat from using the toilet Whoever designed these airline bathrooms was not wearing pantyhose. her son and her husband Excuse me down. ---- the flight... Lionel: Hey, you're sitting in my seat. I've got 1B, child. D.J.: No, I'' have 1B, ''adult. Danny: That makes three of us. Stewardess: It seems we've assigned three people to the same seat. laugh Silly us. Lionel: Well, I reserved that seat three months ago and that's where I'm going to sit. Stewardess: Well, I do have two openings in first class. Lionel: Oh, I'll take one. Stewardess: No, you 'reserved that seat three months ago' and that's where you're going to sit. How would you two girls like to sit in first class? Stephanie: Okay! What is first class? D.J.: Well, it's behind that curtain. It's a magic land where people sit in seats as big as sofas and eat shrimp cocktail. Stephanie: Okay, let's get out of this dump! ---- in the flight, as Danny videotapes... Michelle: Hey, man. Lionel: Kid, can't you see I'm trying to work here? Danny: Smile, Michelle. Michelle: petting the man's hair Kitty. pulls off his toupee. Lionel: Hey, hey, hey! Danny: Sir, I'm really terribly sorry. She loves animals. Lionel: Give me back my hair it out of her hand, which causes her to cry. Jesse: Michelle in his arms Oh, it's okay, Michelle. Lionel Way to go, mister. Make a kid cry on Christmas. It's okay, Michelle. I'll sing your favorite little lullaby. starts singing "The Girl from Ipanema". Okay. Everyone, sing. Lionel Sing along. joins in. ---- Stephanie: Operator, if Santa’s not listed, then give me the number for Mrs. Claus. Hello? Hello? How rude. ---- Stephanie: Daddy! Daddy! Good news. D.J. explained it. Santa will get here with the presents because Rudolph has red-nose radar. Danny: Uh, Stephanie, you know, red-nose radar doesn’t always work in real heavy snow. Stephanie: Are you saying Santa’s not coming? Danny: Well, if he doesn’t make it here, I’m sure he’ll find you in a couple of days by that time would either be the 26th or 27th. Stephanie: But it’s not the same. It won’t be Christmas morning. turns and heads back into the phone booth, closing the door behind her. D.J.: Dad, what were you thinking? I had her all cheered up, and then you bum her out big time. Danny: D.J., I think you’re old enough to hear the truth (see Trivia). The airline lost our bag with the Christmas presents. D.J.: What? No presents? You mean they lost my new CD player? Danny: How did you know you were getting a CD player? D.J.: Did I say “CD player”? Danny: Yes. That’s exactly what you just said. D.J.: Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m not getting it anyway. Stephanie was right. We should never have gone on this trip. This is the worst Christmas ever. ---- Irene: Poor kid about Stephanie, after she had left. Nick: What a rotten Christmas. D.J.: The presents are lost. Joey: I broke Stephanie’s heart. D.J.: The presents are lost. Becky: I won’t see my family on Christmas – or my cow. D.J.: Did I mention 'the presents are lost'? ... Danny: It's all my fault, if it weren't for me, we would be celebrating Christmas at home instead in a baggage claim. Jesse: What’s the matter with you people? The first Christmas was in a manger trivia. They did okay. I mean, so what if we’re stuck in this crummy dump? Christmas isn’t about presents, or Santa Claus, at Becky or cows. It’s about a feeling. It’s about... It’s about people. It’s about us forgetting about our problems and reaching out to help other people. Christmas doesn’t have to happen in one certain place. It happens in our hearts. So if you think about it, we could have Christmas anywhere. I mean, even in a baggage claim. D.J., what do you see right there pointing? D.J.: A coat rack. Jesse: No. over and moves it away from the wall I see a big beautiful Christmas tree. Joseph, what do you see back there in the other direction? Joey: Vending machines. Jesse: No. I see a Christmas dinner with all the trimmings. Pop, what do you see back there? Nick Katsopolis: A conveyor belt. Jesse: No. I see... OK, yes, that's a conveyor belt... But the point I'm trying to make here is that we can give these kids the best darn Christmas Day they've ever had! And you know why? Because... to sing 'outside the snow is falling, and friends are calling "Yoo-hoo!"' he tugs Lionel. Come on! bursts into song, albeit off-sync with each other. ---- [In the morning, everybody is asleep, except Michelle. She stands next to the control buttons for the conveyor belt, on which Danny is sleeping. She pushes the button that starts the belt, and he rides away while his blanket stays behind.] Michelle: waves Bye, Daddy. Jesse: up, as she pushes the belt's stop button Michelle. Come here, you little insomniac her up. Hey. Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas, Michelle. It's Christmas. the lights on Wake up, everybody! Merry Christmas! Stephanie: smiling It's Christmas! frowning In an airport. sadly Hot dog. D.J.: at the makeshift "Christmas tree"; to Jesse You did a great job. It really does look like Christmas. And it doesn't even matter if there are no presents. hug. ---- decides to take a cue from his son's speech. Nick: Jesse, what do you see over there? points to the 'Christmas dinner' corner mentioned in the speech. Jesse: I see Becky by the coffee machine, Dad. Nick: I see a woman waiting to be kissed under the mistletoe. Jesse: Pop... Nick: The first time I ever kissed your mother was under the mistletoe. It lasted 'til New Year’s. Hey, there are two things Katsopolis men are known for: kissing and great hair. Jesse: Merry Christmas, Becky. Becky: Oh, merry Christmas, Jesse. Listen, I want you to know, if I can’t be with my family on Christmas, it’s really nice to be with your family. Jesse: Well, I’m happy you’re with us too. Nick & Irene: them to kiss Go ahead. Go ahead. ---- (Lionel) has left behind a laptop computer with a message. Stephanie: she looks at the message: "Merry Christmas! Ho, ho, ho!", the page automatically scrolls up to reveal... 'Thanks for the maps, Stephanie!' a picture of Santa making his lists and checking them twice. You're welcome, Santa (see Gallery). Trivia *The first of three Christmas episodes *The first episode to mention the attic *Songs: **In the teaser: " " (instrumental) **As the episode opens: the first few notes of ' " " (instrumental) **In the middle of the flight: the first few notes of " " (instrumental); also sung by Jesse and Joey as they are bringing out their suitcases, and by everyone at the airport after Jesse's speech **As Joey puts on his Santa suit: " " (instrumental); also played as Jesse continues his speech **During Jesse's speech: " " (instrumental) **As the episode ends: Danny leads the family to sing " " as they open up their presents, plus the first few notes are played as the greeting text appears on screen (see Special Holiday Ending) **"The Girl from Ipanema": sung by Jesse during the flight to cheer up Michelle; also sung by the family at the end as the greeting is written *Stephanie's "Stephanie on Board" sign is a take on the "Baby on Board" sign, mainly used in cars *When Danny tells D.J. that she's "old enough to hear the truth", it may have been a reference about Santa's existence (i.e. whether he's real or not), which is still up for debate *Jesse's speech about the true meaning of Christmas may have been a cue from Linus' speech in *There are outtakes from two scenes on the blooper reel: **Where Danny videotapes his greeting to the Wake Up, San Francisco viewers: ***Take 1: He did not make it past "...to all you..." ***Take 2: He forgot the part where he says "I'm off to Colorado" and instead says "I'm off to uh, remember my lines" ***Take 3: He stumbled on the word "reunion" ***Take 4: He said "traditional" instead of "first annual" then said "that's not going to happen again" ***Take 5: While giving the line, someone made a noise, which meant he had to stop and do it again **Where the unknown woman at the airport kisses Jesse under the mistletoe: after the big kiss, John Stamos mouthed a bad word (fortunately for the actress, they had to kiss again) *''Goof'': Jesse says that the first Christmas was in a "manger", he meant to say "in a stable" (a manger was a feeding trough for animals Jesus was laid) *At the time of this episode, ABC aired "Happy Holidays" promos featuring each of their shows' casts, including Full House"Happy Holidays" promo Gallery Tumblr mfecdcitBD1r9cpuco1 500.jpg|The family dressed up prior to the flight Full_House_209_Our_Very_First_Christmas_Show_019_0001.jpg|Stephanie reads the message on Lionel's computer References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Crying